


ACOTAR Smut Collection

by foreverinfiction



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfiction/pseuds/foreverinfiction
Summary: Just what the title says. My first attempt at writing for ACOTAR. I finished the series in a week, so all of the books have blended together, which is to stay, there might be some spoilers. Read with caution.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	ACOTAR Smut Collection

I felt him harden against me before I really woke all the way up. My body moved against his, grinding against him as he swore and pulled me in tighter to his body. I smiled and looked back at him, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Good dream?” I asked teasingly, running my fingers through the dark hair at the base of his neck. 

Rhys growled into my throat. “It’s rude to tease someone about that.”

“It’s rude to wake someone up with your cock against their ass,” I shot back, rolling onto my back so I could look into his eyes. 

I saw the doubt flicker in his eyes. “Do you not want me to?” 

Shaking my head, I kissed him again. This one different, more gentle, more loving, less teasing. “Tell me about your dream,” I said. 

He grinned at me. “It involved you,” he said, pressing his lips to my cheek. “And far less clothing.” Another kiss along my jaw as my eyes fluttered shut. “And pressing you up against the wall.” The hollow of my throat. “My cock was deep inside of you.” My collar bone. I rolled my head back, giving him more access to my skin. He laughed, low and deep and full of bedroom promises. “And you came on my cock.” Another kiss in the middle of my chest, his hand pulling my sweater down. “And you screamed my name as your body shook around me.” He pulled my sweater over my head, leaving me bare. 

The cold air made me hiss and reach for the blanket to cover myself again. My nipples hardened and he took a moment to stare, blocking me from pulling the blanket up. “It’s too cold for that,” I said. He frowned, and I placed my hand on his cheek. “I am very interested in this fantasy you have, but it is the middle of winter, and sex with you is not worth the frostbite.”

He laughed, another laugh filled with the promises. “I could keep you warm,” he said. “I could have you flushed and moaning for me.” His teasing tone dropped away as he met my eyes. “Give me a chance?”

I brushed his hair back from his forehead. “You have two minutes,” I said. “And then I am pulling the blankets back up and you can fuck me like that instead.”

He raised his brow at me. “Is this a game we’re playing now, Feyre?”

I grinned at him, raising myself up on my elbows as I met his gaze. “You have two minutes to make me cum, Rhysand, or I am pulling my clothes back on and leaving you to deal with your hard cock on your own.”

He quirked a smile at me. “And if I do make you cum in two minutes?”

“You can fuck me loud enough that Mor will throw something at the wall,” I answered. He laughed, fully laughed then. “No magic,” I said. “Just you.” 

He kissed me deeply, then. “Can I at least start with you naked?” he asked, pulling at the waistband on my leggings. I nodded and he pulled them away, leaving me in nothing. His eyes raked over my body. “I love you,” he said, kissing me again, moving to lay on top of me, his weight pressing down on me and making up for some of the warmth lost by him pulling the blanket off of our bed. “Set a timer, Feyre darling.”

I grinned at him, reaching for the small clock on our nightstand. I quickly set a timer and waved my hand at him dismissively. “Tick-tock,” I said, teasingly, already feeling my arousal flushing my chest. 

Rhys wasted no time. He kissed down my throat to my right breast, pulling my nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. At the same time, his hand made its way to the apex of my thighs and ran a finger down my already wet folds. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one with a good dream,” he smirked, looking up at me briefly, his violet eyes meeting my own. 

“You’re wasting time,” I answered. He laughed as he kissed the top of my breast again, the sound sending vibrations through my body. I felt his grin against my skin as he pushed two fingers into me. “Fuck,” I gasped, my head falling back against the pillow and I arched into him.

He bit at my breast, pulling my skin into his mouth and pressing his teeth in hard enough to make me groan and pull at his hair. He let go and laved at the mark with his tongue, soothing the sting. He pumped his two fingers in and out of me quickly as he kissed his way down my body. 

“You could at least put up a little fight,” Rhys said as he pressed his mouth to my navel. “This is almost too easy.”

I pulled on the hair at the base of his neck, jerking his head back to look at me. Rhys growled as I met his eyes. “Shut up and make me cum, Rhys.” I watched him smirk as his mouth moved to my wet sex. He held eye contact with me as ran his tongue up my folds a few times, his fingers still thrusting into me, before he closed his mouth around that bundle of nerves. I arched my body to him, holding his head there as he sucked and swirled his tongue around my clit. 

Then, as if it was as easy as flipping a switch, he pulled me over into an orgasm that made my muscles shake. My fingers tightened in his hair as he held me there, at the peak of my climax, until I was oversensitive and pushing him away. Rhys kissed back up my body until he could kiss me deeply, his tongue slipping into my mouth as I gasped in the wake of the orgasm. I could taste myself in his mouth and he kissed me harder. I wrapped my legs around his hips and was going to roll him over before the clock on our bedside table alarmed. I startled, pulling away from Rhys as he laughed and reached to turn off the alarm. 

“Forgot about our challenge?” he teased as he laid back down over me, his hard cock pressed against my core. “Are you warm enough now, Feyre darling?”

I didn’t answer, just pulled his body down to mine again so that we were pressed together in every way. “Take your pants off, Rhys,” I said. 

He stood up to do so, and I immediately missed the warmth of him. Rhys reached a hand out to me, and I stood with him. His hands settled on my hips as we stood together, in the soft moonlight filtering through the window of our bedroom. “You said you wanted me pressed to the wall?” I asked. 

“I have another idea,” he said, his voice deep and low. I reached for him, pulling his body in close to mine as I pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and wrapping my arms around his back. I bit into the skin a little bit, sucking on it until I pulled away, leaving a little bruise. 

“You’re mine,” I said possessively, kissing him the bruise. I looked up at him. “What is this new idea that you have?”

Rhys grinned. “Can I give you orders tonight, Feyre?”

I smiled back at him. “Whatever you want, High Lord,” I answered teasingly, reaching for his cock and stroking him a few times. “My body is yours.”

Rhys groaned. “Go stand and face the window,” he said. I looked at him in question for a moment. His posture was all the power and commanding swagger of a High Lord but his eyes were soft.  _ Trust me _ , he said through the bond. So I did, standing with my back to him as I faced the window. My whole body would have been on view to the city, and if I hadn’t known that Rhys glamoured our windows, I would have shied away. Instead, I stood proud, my breasts heavy and swollen with arousal, my nipples peaked from the cold and anticipation, and my thighs wet from the orgasm Rhys had already pulled out of me. Rhys let me stand there for a moment, drinking in the view of me and letting the anticipation of what he would do simmer. 

Then he joined me, pulling me in against his body and wrapping his arms around my middle. I leaned back against him as we both looked out over the city, our city, our home. The stars shone above and the moonlight casting us both in silver light. 

We stood there until Rhys’ cock twitched against my ass, and I ground back into him. I smirked and Rhys growled in my ear, his teeth grazing my earlobe. “Bend over,” he said. 

I did as he said, bracing my hands against the cold glass of the window, sending shivers down my spine. I felt the tip of his cock against my opening as Rhys’ hand came to rest on my hip. “You’re mine,” he said as he pushed into me, slowly, so very slowly, so I could feel every inch of him as he stretched and filled me. I gasped as he pressed all the way into me. 

“You’re mine,” I gasped, and he gripped my hips, pulling out just as slowly, leaving only the tip of him inside before thrusting back into me hard. “You’re mine,” I said again and Rhys groaned. 

One hand slipped from my hip to my lower stomach as he pulled me to stand more upright. I moved one of my hands to brace myself on the frame of the window instead and wound my other arm to tangle in his hair again. “I am going to fuck you until you scream my name,” he said, his nose against my throat. “And you, Feyre darling, are going to cum for me again and again.” He pulled out and thrust into me hard again, leaving me gasping. 

“Don’t be gentle,” I said, pressing back against him as he thrust in again, pulling him ever deeper into my body. And he wasn’t. He still went slow, but with a power that I knew would leave me sore tomorrow. 

“Fuck, Feyre,” he growled in my ear. 

He pressed into me again, so impossibly deep. “Fuck me faster, Rhys,” I said and he obliged, pulling out and pushing back in faster and harder. I felt every inch of him as I arched my body against his, pulling on his hair until he groaned and his fingers bit into my hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

His hand pressed into my back as he bent me over again and I readjusted to balance myself. “Hands against the window,” he said, and I did as he said. A moment later, I understood why. He slammed into me, fast and hard and aching. 

“Fuck,” I said with a moan. He filled every inch of me as he fucked me hard. I felt my orgasm building again, my body flushing as I moaned again. “Rhys!” I gasped as I felt my orgasm getting closer. He slipped his hand from my hip down to my clit, rubbing hard as he thrust harder into me. “Rhys,  _ fuck _ .” 

I heard his laugh behind me. “Close, darling?” he murmured, just as breathless as I was. My orgasm crested and I screamed his name. Something pounded against the door and I turned my head to glance toward it. 

“Shut the fuck up, the two of you!” Mor said through the door. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Rhys shifted again inside me and I moaned. Rhys smiled pulling out of me so that I could stand and he held me against him. “Sorry, Mor,” I called back to her. 

Rhys kissed my throat. “I’m not,” he whispered against my skin, his teeth scraping my pulse point. 

“I’m happy for you two. Really,” Mor continued from the other side of the door. “But you’re fucking worse than Cassian. At least put a gods-damn glamour up to keep the sound in.”

I grinned and did as she said. Satisfied, I heard Mor’s footsteps walk back towards her room. I turned around to face Rhys. “I thought you were in charge of glamouring our room.”

He shrugged. “I was a bit distracted.”

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “Mmm,” I said, glancing at his mouth and then back up to his eyes. “Want to fuck me like this against the window?”

He laughed.  _ Your ideas are dirtier than mine _ , he said through our bond. Nevertheless, he reached down, grabbing my thighs and carrying me over to the window, pressing me back against the cold glass. I swore and felt my whole body react. My breasts tightened and I pulled him in closer to me. 

He slid into me quickly and tucked his head against my neck. “Fuck, Feyre,” he groaned. I shifted my hips with him, keeping a slow pace. I pulled on his hair until he looked up at me. 

“I want you to look at me when you cum,” I said. He smirked and thrust in deeper. We rolled our hips together, my grey eyes meeting his violet ones. 

I scraped my nails gently across the back of his neck, and his eyelids fluttered shut. “Look at me,” I groaned, pulling on his hair again. He opened his eyes and thrust into me again, faster and harder. 

“Look at me,” I said. Another thrust deep inside of me. 

“Look at me,” I groaned. He growled, his hands tightening and my thighs as he worked himself against me. I moaned for him, loving the feel of him inside me. 

“Come for me, Rhys,” I murmured. “Come for me.”

And he did, groaning my name. I watched his control shatter as he pushed deep inside of me, spilling himself into me. We held each other’s gaze as he came down. I kissed him gently as he pulled out of me and set me down, shaky on my own legs. 

“Fuck,” he said with a little laugh. “I am definitely waking you up more often if that’s how it turns out.”

I laughed. “We have a meeting in a few hours that we need to be dressed for.”

Rhys pulled me in close to him and kissed my forehead. “Up for a few more rounds?” he asked. 

Pressing a kiss to his throat, I smiled. “Always.”


End file.
